


Yksi plus yksi

by Ebbyy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, M/M, Siri how do I use tags
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebbyy/pseuds/Ebbyy
Summary: Kasperi oli aina pitänyt joulusta.





	Yksi plus yksi

**Author's Note:**

> Hei taas, mä en vieläkään osaa englantia. Mutta mä haluan huomiota. Ja lisää William/Kasperi -ficcejä tähän maailmaan. Williamin viime jouluna instagramissa julkaisema kuva (https://www.instagram.com/p/BOae4MxAcr8/?hl=fi) inspiroi mua enemmän tai vähemmän kirjoittamaan tällaisen suloisen (imelän?) jouluficin noista kahdesta, ja vaikka tän kirjoittamisessa meni taas vuosi, en mä halunnut jättää sitä julkaisemattakaan. Joulu kun joulu, right?
> 
> Pidän edelleen AO3:ta parhaana alustana tällaisen ficin julkaisemiseen, koska mun käsittääkseni Finin Suihkutilat on lähestulkoon kuollut, ja vaikka täällä suurinta suosiota saavat englanninkieliset ficit, sai mun aikaisempi ficci ihan hyvin lukijoita. Muutenkin tää on ulkoasullisesti helppo ja näppärä.
> 
> Vastuuvapaudesta sen verran että tää on 100% fiktiota (paitsi tuon kuvan osalta), enkä väitä näitä tapahtumia oikeiksi. En myöskään omista ketään näistä hahmoista tai tunne heitä henkilökohtaisesti, enkä saa rahaa tämän kirjoittamisesta.
> 
> Hyvää joulua! Merry Christmas! God jul!

Kasperi oli aina pitänyt joulusta. Hän rakasti viettää aikaa lähimmäistensä seurassa, nauttia jouluperinteistä ja syödä uhraamatta ajatustakaan dieetilleen. Hän piti joululauluista, ne toivat hänelle mieleen hänen lapsuutensa joulut, kun äiti oli häärännyt ympäri taloa ja hyräillyt tuttuja rallatuksia siivotessaan ja kokatessaan. Hän piti jouluohjelmista, joista Lumiukko ja Joulupukin kuuma linja olivat hänen suomalaisia suosikkejaan (hän sai joka vuosi kuulla, kuinka oli kahdeksanvuotiaana vaatinut saada soittaa ohjelmaan ja muistanut lähettää terveisiä vain toisille isovanhemmilleen). Hän piti jopa joulukirkossa käymisestä, vaikkei kokenutkaan olevansa kovin uskonnollinen. Tunnelma kirkossa oli kuitenkin jotain ainutlaatuista, ja jos Kasperilla ei ennen sitä ollut joulumieltä (mikä oli harvinaista) niin joulukirkon jälkeen hänellä varmasti oli.  
  
Parasta joulussa oli kuitenkin yhteinen vietetty aika perheen kanssa. Hän rakasti ilmeitä pikkusisarustensa kasvoilla, kun he avasivat lahjojaan, äitinsä stressitöntä hymyä, kun tämä oli korkannut lempipunaviininsä ja nauttinut ensimmäisen kulauksen, naururyppyjä isänsä silmien ympärillä, kun Kasperi kerta toisensa jälkeen päihitti tämän pöytälätkässä. Jos hänellä ei ollut mahdollisuutta viettää joulua oman perheensä kanssa, hän turvautui joukkuekavereihinsa ja heidän perheisiinsä. Joulu ei ollut joulu, jos sen vietti yksin kämpässään peukaloitaan pyöritellen.  
  
Sinä vuonna Kasperin joulunviettoperheeksi olivat valikoituneet Nylanderit, jotka olivat vuokranneet asunnon Toronton pohjoispuolelta. He viettäisivät siellä Williamin mukaan koko joululoman kannustaen Alexia ja Ruotsin junnumaajoukkuetta, joka pelasi nuorten MM-kisoissa Toronton lohkossa, ja nauttisivat ennen kaikkea talvisesta säästä, josta Tukholmassa ei ollut tietoakaan.  
  
Kasperi ja William viimeistelivät joulupöydän ruokia Nylandereiden keittiössä, joka oli täynnä tuoksuja ja lämpöä. Sivupöydällä seisovat ruotsalaiset perinnejouluruuat levittivät houkuttelevaa tuoksua ympäri taloa. Ikkunaan oli liimattu Daniellan askartelemia lumihiutalekoristeita ja niiden ympärille oli suihkutettu lumisprayta, vaikka lumi olikin peittänyt maan ikkunan toisella puolella muutamia päiviä aiemmin.  
  
”Täydellistä”, Kasperi hymyili vetäessään valtavan vuoan porkkanalaatikkoa uunista. William laski käsistään sakset, joilla oli silpunnut tuoretta tilliä perunoiden päälle, ja kurkkasi poikaystävänsä olan yli nähdäkseen hänen luomuksensa.  
  
”Näyttää hyvältä”, William sanoi. ”Mitä se on?”  
  
”Porkkanalaatikkoa. Suoraan suomalaisesta joulupöydästä”, Kasperi sanoi ja asetti vuoan hellalle perunalaatikon viereen. William kurtisti kulmiaan.  
  
”Tuollaistako mössöä te jouluisin syötte?” hän kysyi. ”En oikein tiedä vitsailetko sä, vai onko sun tarkoituksesi olla oman elämäsi Grinch. Joulunpilaaja.”  
  
Kasperi virnisti ilkikurisesti, heitti patakintaat sivupöydälle ja vei kätensä Williamin lanteille. William astui muutaman askeleen lähemmän, risti kätensä Kasperin niskan takana ja painoi pehmeän suudelman hänen huulilleen.  
  
”Mun tarkoitus ei missään nimessä ole sabotoida teidän joulua. Mä en voisi olla kiitollisempi siitä, että saan olla osa sitä”, Kasperi kuiskasi hivellen sormillaan Williamin kylkeä. Tämä värähti hänen kosketustaan ja kallisti päätään niin, että heidän nenänsä tömähtivät kevyesti vastakkain.  
  
”Ihan kuin mä jättäisin poikaystäväni nyhjöttämään yksin meidän asuntoon ja painuisin juhlimaan oman perheeni kanssa”, William tuhahti hymyn koristaessa huuliaan. ”Totta kai mä otin sut mukaan, ja sitä paitsi, sä kuulut jo tavallaan mun perheeseen.”  
  
”Sun perhe ei edes tiedä meistä vielä”, Kasperi naurahti. He olivat tietoisesti jättäneet kertomatta suhteestaan kummankaan perheelle, sillä he olivat virallisesti olleet yhdessä vasta muutaman kuukauden. Edeltävällä kaudella Toronto Marliesissa alkanut säätäminen ( _Ei yhden suihinoton tarvitsisi tarkoittaa mitään_ , Kasperi oli ajatellut polvistuessaan Williamin eteen tämän tehtyä ensimmäisen maalinsa NHL:ssä), kesän yli kestänyt kiusallinen hiljaisuus ja harjoitusleirillä vaihdetut merkitsevät katseet olivat varovasti muuttuneet joksikin vakavaksi, pysyväksi. He olivat varmalla pohjalla, mutta kaikki oli edelleen uutta ja jännittävää. Heillä oli paljon opittavaa toisistaan.  
  
”Ehkä ne vielä jonakin päivänä saa tietää”, William sanoi hymyillen ja kumartui eteenpäin uuteen suudelmaan. Kasperi kahlitsi ruotsalaisen huulet omiensa väliin lempeästi mutta omistavasti, pujottaen sormensa pojan vaaleisiin hiuksiin.  
  
He seisoivat siinä hetken, kädet toistensa ympärillä, huulet toistensa huulilla, kunnes Kasperi kuuli oven kolahduksen ja Williamin vanhempien ja sisarusten äänet aulasta. He olivat noutaneet Alexin hotelliltaan ja vierailleet samalla läheisellä hautausmaalla sillä välin, kun Kasperi ja William olivat jääneet viimeistelemään joulupöytää.  
  
”Sun vanhemmat taitaa olla tulossa”, hän kuiskasi Williamin huulia vasten ja vetäytyi tämän syleilystä vastentahtoisesti. William suukotti hänen huuliaan ennen kuin astui muutaman askeleen taaksepäin, käänsi hänelle selkänsä ja alkoi muina miehinä latoa aterimia pöydälle. Kasperi katseli huvittuneesti tämän selkää, pudisti päätään ja kääntyi porkkanalaatikkonsa puoleen.  
  
”Täällähän te olette!” Camilla huudahti astellessaan keittiöön Michael ja Alex vanavedessään. Hänellä oli sylissään suuri sellofaaniin kääritty piparkakkutalo ja hänen poskensa olivat pakkasen punastuttamat. Kasperi loi heille tervehdykseksi pienen hymyn ja katseli, kun William asteli halaamaan veljeään, jota ei ollut nähnyt moneen viikkoon. Kasperi tervehti Alexia kädenpuristuksella ja halauksella. He olivat tutustuneet kuluneen vuoden aikana Williamin kautta, kun Alex oli ensin päättänyt kautensa Mississaugassa ja siirtynyt sitten pelaamaan AHL:ää Buffalon farmijoukkueeseen. Kasperi oli kohdannut tämän sekä jäällä että sen ulkopuolella tämän vierailtua muutaman kerran heidän luonaan Torontossa. Veljesten läheisyydestä huolimatta William ei ollut kertonut pikkuveljelleen heidän suhteestaan, ja ellei tämä salaa ollut kurkistanut Kasperin makuuhuoneeseen, jonka sängyssä kukaan ei ollut nukkunut kuukausiin, tämä tuskin tiesi asiasta mitään.  
  
”Oi, mistä tuo on tullut?” William kysyi ja kurotti ottaakseen piparkakkutalon äitinsä sylistä. Camilla läppäsi tämän käden pois ja laski talon varovasti sivupöydälle. William mutristi huuliaan pettyneenä ja Michael nauroi tämän ilmeelle.  
  
”Se on salaisuus”, Camilla sanoi ja iski silmää.  
  
Alex pyöräytti silmiään. ”Eikä ole. Steph muisti tulomatkalla, ettei meillä kuulemma ole piparkakkutaloa, ja me pysähdyttiin ensimmäisen joulutorin kohdalle ostamaan sellainen.”  
  
”No se selittääkin miksi teillä kesti niin kauan”, William sanoi ja nojasi tasoon Kasperia vastapäätä. Camilla avasi takkinsa ja kohotti heille haastavasti kulmiaan.  
  
”Ja te kaksi ette siitä huolimatta ole saaneet valmiiksi koko joulupöytää. Miksi punajuurisalaatti on vielä pakkauksessaan? Miksei pöytää ole katettu? Miksi kotikaljapullot ovat vielä kuistilla? Mitä muuta te olette täällä muka puuhanneet?”  
  
Kasperi vilkaisi hieman nolona Williamia, joka nielaisi ja yritti selvästi taistella punastumista vastaan. Camilla oli huomattavan pelottava pienestä koostaan huolimatta. Tämän katseessa oli äitimäistä terävyyttä, ja Kasperista tuntui, että tämä tiesi tarkalleen, mikä heitä kahta oli pidätellyt.  
  
William asettui puolustuskannalle. ”Sä annoit meille ihan epäinhimillisen määrän hommaa”, hän intti. ”Ei kukaan ehdi kahdessa tunnissa laittamaan kaikkia jouluruokia valmiiksi ja sen lisäksi vielä siivoamaan ja kattamaan pöytää.”  
  
Camilla ja Michael katsoivat toisiaan ja purskahtivat nauruun. Alex pyöritteli silmiään huvittuneena ja poistui keittiöstä sanaakaan sanomatta.  
  
”Eipä, eipä niin ehdikään”, Michael hymisi ja kumartui ottamaan alakaapista suuren salaattikulhon. Kasperi vilkaisi sivusilmällä Williamia, joka katseli vanhempiaan kädet puuskassa.  
  
”Menkää te kattamaan pöytä niin me aikuiset otetaan ohjat käsiimme täällä keittiössä”, Camilla ohjeisti. ”Ruokasalin vitriinissä on lautasia ja laseja. Aloittakaa niistä ja tulkaa sitten hakemaan täältä haarukat ja veitset.”  
  
William huokaisi ja mumisi hyväksyvän vastauksen viittoen samalla Kasperia seuraamaan häntä. Kasperi asteli hänen perässään ulos keittiöstä jättäen sen mielellään sellaisten ihmisten haltuun, jotka tiesivät paremmin, mitä olivat tekemässä.

 

*

 

Noin puolen tunnin kuluttua, kun Kasperi ja William olivat saaneet katettua pöydän ja Camilla ja Michael olivat maagisesti viimeistelleet ruuat, Camilla kutsui kaikki jouluaterialle. Neljä Williamia nuorempaa, aggressiivisen vaaleatukkaista Nylanderia valui ruokasaliin ja istui innokkaana pöydän ääreen odottamaan ruokailun alkamista. Kasperilla oli valkoisessa t-paidassaan ja farkuissaan aavistuksen alipukeutunut olo, sillä kaikki muut olivat pukeutuneet parhaimpiinsa: Daniellalla, perheen kuopuksella, oli yllään kimaltava paljettihame, ja Stephaniella, joka ulkonäkönsä puolesta olisi voinut olla Alexin kaksoissisko, oli musta tyllihame ja siisti harmaa pitkähihainen. Jacqueline, tytöistä vanhin, oli pukeutunut valkoiseen mekkoon, ja jopa Alex oli vaihtanut ylleen kauluspaidan.  
  
Camilla asteli ruokasaliin korkeissa koroissaan joulunpunaiseen mekkoon pukeutuneena kantaen tarjottimella valtavaa kalkkunaa ja asetti sen keskelle pöytää muiden ruokalajien joukkoon. Pöydässä oli runsas sekoitus ruotsalaisia ja pohjoisamerikkalaisia perinnejouluruokia: Janssonin kiusausta, silliä ja sillisalaattia, kalkkunaa ja kinkkua, punajuurisalaattia, graavilohta, pekaanipähkinäpiirakkaa, lihapullia, prinssinakkeja, lehtikaalia ja keitettyjä perunoita tillillä. Suomalaisuutta pöytään toivat porkkana- ja perunalaatikko, joita Kasperi oli vaatinut saada itse valmistaa.  
  
Kuinka yksinäinen hänen joulunsa olisikaan ollut ilman Williamia ja tämän perhettä, hän mietti istuutuessaan pöytään Michaelin ja Stephanien väliin, joka heti luvan saatuaan oli alkanut lappaa lautaselleen lihapullia ja sillisalaattia. Hänen katseensa kohtasi Williamin, joka hymyili hänelle pehmeästi pöydän toiselta puolelta silmät loistaen. Kasperi tiesi, että tämä oli aivan yhtä iloinen hänen läsnäolostaan kuin Kasperi itse. Se oli heidän ensimmäinen yhteinen joulunsa. Se tuntui merkittävältä. Se laskettiin. Heidän suhteensa oli vielä nuori, mutta kaikesta salailusta ja alkuhuuman tuomasta huolettomuudesta huolimatta Kasperi oli sanoinkuvaamattoman onnellinen, että sai viettää joulunsa poikaystävänsä perheen luona.  
  
”Munatotia?”  
  
Hänen oikealta puoleltaan kuuluva ääni herätti hänet ajatuksistaan ja hän kääntyi katsomaan Michaelia, joka katsoi häntä kysyvästi munatotikannu kädessä.  
  
”No mikä ettei”, Kasperi sanoi ja ojensi lasinsa Michaelille. Michael virnisti hänelle tietäväisesti ja täytti lasin kullanvaalealla, paksulla juomalla, joka virneen leveydestä päätellen sisälsi reilusti alkoholia. Kasperi tuskin olisi ajokunnossa aterian jälkeen, ja sama päti Williamiin: tämä hörppi omasta lasistaan glögiä melko kiivaaseen tahtiin, ja Kasperi olisi voinut vannoa, ettei se ollut samaa glögiä, jota tytöillä oli laseissaan. He olivat onnekseen kuitenkin varautuneet yöpymiseen ja pakanneet hammasharjat ja yöpuvut mukaan. Kasperi ei panisi pahakseen pidempää illanviettoa Nylandereiden seurassa, vaikka hän ja William joutuisivatkin teeskentelemään nukkuvansa eri huoneissa.  
  
”Mikä onni, että Marlies ja Leafs pelaavat samassa kaupungissa”, Camilla totesi pöydän toisesta päädystä. ”Tosi mukavaa saada sinutkin viettämään joulua kanssamme, Kasperi.”  
”Ilo on mun puolellani”, Kasperi sanoi ja hymyili. ”Hauskaa olla täällä. Tulee jotenkin kotoisa olo, kun teilläkin on niin monta lasta.”  
  
”Montako sisarusta sinulla onkaan?” Camilla kysyi ja otti kulauksen punaviinistään.  
  
”Neljä”, Kasperi vastasi. ”Kaksi pikkusiskoa, yksi pikkuveli ja sisarpuoli.”  
  
”Ikävöitkö perhettäsi?”  
  
”Joo, totta kai, mutta helpottaa, kun ei tarvitse viettää joulua yksin.” Kasperi hymyili ajatukselleen perheestään. Hän oli soittanut aamulla kaksi pitkää Skype-puhelua, toisen äidilleen ja toisen isälleen ja sisaruksilleen, jotka olivat nipistäneet puolituntisen aaton perinteistään ja istuneet kaikki Cassandran läppärin eteen toivottaakseen hänelle hyvää joulua ja päivittääkseen kuulumiset muutaman viime päivän ajalta. Hänestä oli ollut niin mukavaa kuulla pikkusisarustensa äänet, ja hetken hän oli voinut kuvitella istuvansa isänsä olohuoneessa perheensä ympäröimänä.  
  
Keskustelu soljui luontevasti läpi ruokailun englanniksi, vaikka aika ajoin joku lapsista yrittikin avata keskustelua ruotsiksi. Camilla loi heihin moittivia katseita ja Kasperi pyöritteli silmiään Williamille, joka virnisteli hänelle pöydän toiselta puolelta hänen osaamattomuudelleen. ( _”Ruotsi on teidän toinen virallinen kieli, eikö sun pitäisi osata sitä edes vähän?”_ ) He söivät pitkään ja hartaasti, ja Kasperi santsasi monta kertaa. Alkoholi lämmitti hänen sisuksiaan, pehmensi hänen näkökenttänsä terävimpiä kulmia ja täytti hänen aivonsa seitinohuella usvalla. Ruoka oli taivaallista, ja kun Kasperi viimein oli valmis nousemaan pöydästä, hänestä tuntui, että hänen jalkansa pettäisivät hänen allaan.  
  
Ruotsalaiseen (ja suomalaiseen) tapaan lahjojenjako tapahtui heti ruokailun jälkeen. Valtavan lahjasäkin olohuoneeseen toimitti leveästi hymyilevä, yllättäen ruotsia puhuva joulupukki, jonka kanssa lapset (William ja Kasperi mukaan lukien) vaativat saada ottaa yhteiskuvan. (Alex oli jostain syystä hyvin kiusaantunut pukin läsnäolosta, ja seisoi itse mieluummin kameran takana kuin ahtoi itsensä kuvaan pukin ympärille.) Daniella lauloi muutaman säkeistön Jouluyö, juhlayötä, ja palkkioksi pukki alkoi jakaa lahjoja.  
  
Lahjasäkin tyhjennyttyä Kasperi ja neljä vanhinta Nylanderia saattoivat pukin ovelle. Tämä paljastui yhdeksi Ruotsin joukkueen huoltajista, jonka sekä Michael että William tunsivat hyvin vuosien varrelta. Tämä vaihtoi muutaman sanan Michaelin ja Camillan kanssa, taputti Williamia olalle ja onnitteli Kasperia hänen vuodentakaisesta voittomaalistaan MM-finaalissa todeten, että Suomella tuskin olisi yhtä paljon onnea sinä vuonna. Kasperi nauroi ja vastasi, ettei kyse ollut onnesta, vaan taidosta. Hän siirtyi vaivihkaa takavasemmalle Alexin hyvästellessä pikaisesti perheensä, ennen kuin pukki kuskaisi tämän takaisin hotellille. Alex huikkasi hyvästit vielä pikkusiskoilleen ja poistui sitten ovesta pukin perässä.  
  
Haettuaan keittiöstä mukilliset glögiä Kasperi ja William palasivat olohuoneeseen, jossa he kohtasivat hurjan näyn: Daniella ja Stephanie istuivat lattialla uusien tavaroidensa keskellä valtavien lahjapaperivuorien ympäröiminä. Lahjanarusykeröt liukkaalla parketilla olivat kuin ansoja, ja William oli vähällä kompastua niihin. Kasperi tarttui poikaan estäen tätä kaatumasta, eikä kukaan huomannut, vaikka hänen kätensä viipyili tämän käsivarrella pidempään kuin oli tarpeellista.  


”Finns det inte flera1?” Daniella kysyi häivähdys pettymystä äänessään ja laski kädestään pienen laitteen, joka muistutti Kasperia Tamagotcheista. Camilla naurahti ja pörrötti kuopuksensa hiuksia.

”Jag tror att gubben har lämnat resten hem i Stockholm2”, hän totesi ja silmäili lattialla lojuvia paketteja, joita kukaan ei ollut vielä avannut. Hän otti yhden niistä käteensä, luki nimen pakettikortista ja katsoi sitten Williamia ja Kasperia arvioivasti.

”En tiedä, kuinka kilttejä te oikeasti olette olleet tänä vuonna, mutta pukki on näemmä jättänyt teillekin jotain, pojat.”  
  
Kasperi sai Williamin perheeltä keittokirjan, joka sisälsi reseptejä sekä ruotsiksi että englanniksi. Hän itse antoi Nylandereille Fazerin juhlapöydän konvehteja ja kesällä ostamansa Marimekon pöytäliinan, jota ei koskaan ollut avannut pakkauksestaan. Hän arveli, että Camilla löytäisi liinalle enemmän käyttöä kuin hän. Toinen Kasperille osoitettu lahja oli hätäisesti kääritty, eikä sen antajasta ollut epäilystäkään: Williamin poskille nousi kevyt puna Kasperin arvuutellessa paketin sisältöä, ja hän vinkkasi poikaystävänsä siirtymään omine paketteineen lähemmäksi.  
  
”Uskallanko mä avata tämän täällä, vai olisiko mun parempi odottaa, että me päästään kotiin?” Kasperi kysyi matalalla äänellä varmistettuaan, ettei heitä kuunneltu. William nielaisi, vilkaisi ympärilleen hieman hermostuneen oloisesti ja kääntyi sitten takaisin hänen puoleensa.  
  
”Mä odottaisin ehkä kotiin. Tai vähintäänkin siihen, että me ollaan kahdestaan.”  
  
Kasperi kavensi silmiään ja kallisti päätään sivulle. ”Vai niin. No, mun puolesta sä voit avata oman lahjasi, se ei ainakaan mun mielestä ole kovin epäilyttävä.”  
  
William kohotti haastavasti kulmiaan, mutta tarttui takanaan olevaan lahjapussiin ja nosti sen eteensä. Kasperin oli vaikea peitellä virnettään, kun William kaivoi pussista kaksi suosikkihiustenhoitotuotettaan, Toronto Blue Jays -pyjaman (tämän silmiin syttyi iloinen hehku) ja kolmannen esineen, josta Kasperi osasi olla hyvin ylpeä.  
  
”Sä et vittu voi olla tosissasi.”  
  
Williamin huulilta karannut kirosana kiinnitti muidenkin huoneessa olevien huomion (”Äiti! William kiroili!”) ja he kääntyivät uteliaina katsomaan, mikä pojassa oli saanut aikaan sellaisen reaktion. Kasperi katseli naurua pidätellen, kun William nosti perheensä nähtäväksi kehystetyn kuvan Kasperista tuulettamassa nuorten MM-kisojen kultaista jatkoaikamaaliaan. William loi häneen myrkyllisen katseen ja Kasperi hymyili leveästi vastaukseksi.  
  
”Mitä pidät?”  
  
William pyöräytti silmiään dramaattisesti. Camilla purskahti nauruun. ”Suolaa haavoihin. Tuo varmaan kirvelee edelleen.”  
  
”Mä vannon, että asiat olisi toisin, jos mä en olisi saanut aivotärähdystä…”, William mumisi, laski taulun käsistään ja asetti sen kuvapuoli alaspäin lattialle. Kasperi henkäisi ja nosti kätensä sydämelleen teeskennellen loukkaantunutta. William pyöräytti hänelle uudestaan silmiään.  
  
”Avaa sinäkin lahjasi, Kasperi”, Camilla kehotti. ”William on aina ollut hyvä antamaan persoonallisia lahjoja ystävilleen.”  
  
Kasperi oli onnellinen, ettei ollut ottanut kulausta glögistään, sillä olisi todennäköisesti tukehtunut juomaansa Camillan sanat kuultuaan. Hän vilkaisi Williamia, joka punehtui silmissä ja liikehti paikallaan hieman vaivaantuneesti. Hän ei enää koko perheen enemmän tai vähemmän heitä katsellessa kehdannut kieltäytyä, ja tarttui vastentahtoisesti punakultaraidalliseen paperiin käärittyyn lahjapakettiin.  
  
Paketista paljastui kaksi esinettä, joista kumpikaan ei ollut heitä kaapistavetävä seksilelu tai muuten imelä parisuhdelahja: Bossin rannekello ja vaaleanharmaa t-paita, joka oli viikattu siististi printtipuoli sisäänpäin. Kasperi avasi helpottuneena ensin kellon pakkauksestaan ja tutkaili sitä valoa vasten.

”Se on kaunis”, Kasperi sanoi hymyillen pujottaessaan kellon ranteeseensa. ”Tusen tack3.”  
  
William tuhahti. ”Lopeta… ruotsi ei pue sua.”  
  
”Mä yritin vain olla kohtelias!” Kasperi protestoi ja löi poikaystäväänsä hellästi käsivarteen. Molemmat nauroivat ääneen, ja Kasperi tarttui lähes huolettomana t-paitaan, joka lepäsi hänen polvillaan. Hän levitti sen auki printtipuoli itseensä päin ja tunsi muutaman sekunnin viiveellä helahtavansa tulipunaiseksi. Hän kuuli Williamin rykivän oikealla puolellaan eikä voinut kuin tuijottaa paidan rinnassa kimaltelevia kirjaimia.  
  
”’I’m in love with a gamer’?” Jacqueline luki hänen takaansa sohvalta, jossa oli istunut jo jonkin aikaa selailemassa saamaansa kirjaa tyytyväisesti hymyillen.  
  
”Ööö no siis –”  
  
Ei ollut vaikeaa laskea yhteen yksi plus yksi. William raapi niskaansa posket punottaen ja Kasperi toivoi lattian avautuvan allaan ja nielaisevan hänet. Tämä ei ollut tapa, jolla hän olisi halunnut mahdollisten tulevien appivanhempiensa saavan tietää heidän suhteestaan. Hän laski paidan syliinsä silmät suurina tietämättä mitä sanoa. Camilla ja Michael purskahtivat kumpikin lempeään nauruun.  
  
”Ei teidän tarvitse salailla. Kyllä me tiedämme”, Camilla sanoi ystävällisesti, kun oli toipunut naurunpuuskastaan.  
  
”Tiedätte mitä?”  
  
”Että te kaksi seurustelette.”  
  
”Ketkä seurustelee?” Stephanie kysyi. William voihkaisi tuskaisesti ja haroi hiuksiaan.  
  
”Miten te saitte tietää? Me luultiin olevamme ovelia”, hän mumisi ja katsoi Kasperia ymmällään. Kasperi kohautti pienesti olkiaan.  
  
”Te olette Alexin mukaan nukkuneet viikkokausia samassa sängyssä”, Michael totesi leveästi hymyillen. William näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut lähettää veljensä perään erikoisjoukot, ja Kasperi hipaisi hellästi tämän rannetta saadakseen tämän rauhoittumaan.  
  
”Se juorukello välttyy paljolta, kun ei ole enää täällä”, William tuhahti ja vaihtoi asentoa, muttei Kasperin iloksi vetänyt kättään pois.  
  
”Älä syytä Alexia, se on oikeastaan ollut hieman loukkaantunut sinulle siitä, että olet pimittänyt tietoa häneltä näinkin pitkään”, Camilla sanoi.  
  
”Ei me olla vielä oltu yhdessä edes kovin kauaa. Ja meillä on ollut syymme olla kertomatta”, William mumisi painaen katseensa, ja Kasperi erotti hänen äänessään apean sävyn. Se oli aihe, josta he olivat puhuneet monta kertaa, päätyen aina samaan lopputulokseen: he eivät voisi riskeerata uriaan olemalla julkisesti yhdessä. Eivät niin kauan, kun homofobisten haukkumasanojen huutelu oli heidän ammatissaan arkipäivää.  
  
Camilla näytti yhtäkkiä hyvin surulliselta. Tämä nousi ylös sohvanreunalta, jossa oli istunut katselemassa lapsiaan, käveli Kasperin ja Williamin luokse ja polvistui heidän eteensä vetäen poikansa lempeään halaukseen. Kasperin oli pakko irrottaa sormensa Williamin ranteelta, jotta tämä sai kiedottua kätensä äitinsä ympärille.  
  
”Älkää huolehtiko turhaan, me osaamme pitää salaisuutenne”, Camilla sanoi ja hymyili äidillisesti. ”Täällä teidän ei tarvitse teeskennellä. Ja Kasperi, sinä olet aina tervetullut luoksemme.”  
  
Kasperi loi Camillalle kiitollisen hymyn ja vilkaisi sitten varovaisesti Michaelia, joka nyökkäsi hänelle rohkaisevasti.  
  
”Kai meidän täytyy sitten kertoa munkin perheelle”, hän totesi yrittäen olla välittämättä epämiellyttävästä muljahduksesta vatsanpohjassaan. Hänen mielensä täyttivät kauhuskenaariot siitä, kuinka hänen täytyisi tulla kaapista ei ainoastaan kerran, vaan kahdesti, ja pahimmassa tapauksessa jopa kolmesti. Hän ei tiennyt, miten hänen perheenjäsenensä suhtautuisivat asiaan: hänen sisaruksiaan uutinen tuskin hetkauttaisi (Konsta saattaisi olla hieman ymmällään, muttei luultavasti osoittaisi sen suurempaa kiinnostusta isoveljensä rakkauselämää kohtaan), mutta hänen vanhempansa ja heidän puolisonsa olisivat täydellinen arvoitus. Ei heillä koskaan ollut keskusteltu sellaisesta. Ei hänen ollut koskaan oletettu olevan muuta kuin hetero.  
  
Kasperi nielaisi hieman levottomana ja painoi katseensa käsiinsä, jotka oli puristanut nyrkkiin sylissään.  
  
”Hei, se tulee menemään ihan hyvin.” William oli aistinut hänen vaivautuneisuutensa ja yritti nyt parantaa hänen oloaan. Tämä asetti kätensä hänen käsiensä päälle ja kurkotti lähemmäs pussatakseen häntä poskelle. Kasperi hymyili hämillään.  
  
”Willie seurustelee Kasperin kanssa?” Stephanie kysyi. Tyttö tuijotti heidän yhteenliitettyjä käsiään kulmat koholla, ja Kasperi näki silmäkulmastaan, kuinka Jacqueline kääntyi katsomaan pikkusiskoaan kärsivästi.  
  
”Onko siinä jotain outoa?” William asettui puolustuskannalle.  
  
”No ei muuten, mutta Kasperihan on tosi… hyvännäköinen? Ja sä näytät siltä hammaslääkäritontulta siitä Petteri Punakuono -elokuvasta, jota me katsottiin joskus pienenä”, Stephanie totesi muina naisina ja kääntyi takaisin kännykkänsä puoleen. Daniella, joka siihen mennessä oli kiinnittänyt heihin hyvin vähän huomiota, nosti katseensa lahjoistaan, katseli Williamia hetken mietteliäs ilme kasvoillaan ja purskahti sitten heleään nauruun.  
  
”Han faktiskt gör det4!"

”Hammaslääkäri- mitä?” William tuijotti siskojaan suu auki. ”Miten niin muka näytän? Vad menar ni5?”

Stephanie yhtyi nauruun ja alkoi näppäillä puhelimensa näyttöä vimmatusti pajattaen samalla valtavan nopeaa ruotsia, eikä Kasperi pysynyt enää mukana. Hän virnisti poikaystävälleen pahoittelevasti, nousi lattialta tämän vierestä ja hyppeli lahjapaperiansojen yli vapaaseen nojatuoliin pois hälyn keskeltä. Hän olisi myöntänyt kaiken kysyttäessä, mutta oli silti sitä mieltä, ettei kenenkään tarvinnut nähdä, kun hän avasi kännykkänsä nettiselaimen ja kirjoitti hakupalkkiin ”rudolph the red nosed reindeer movie dentist elf”.

 

*

 

Kasperi ja William ilmoittivat painuvansa pehkuihin noin puolenyön aikaan ja jättivät Camillan, Michaelin, Jacquelinen ja nojatuolissaan nuokkuvan Stephanien tuijottamaan televisiossa pyörivää mautonta jouluelokuvaa. He päätyivät Williamin vanhempien vihjailevista katseista huolimatta nukkumaan samaan huoneeseen.  
  
”No, eipähän ainakaan tarvitse pelätä, etteikö sun perheesi pitäisi musta. Itse asiassa tuntuu siltä, kuin ne pitäisivät musta enemmän kuin susta”, Kasperi totesi myöhemmin heidän maatessaan yhdessä peiton alla pimeydessä. Hän oli vetänyt Williamin pikkulusikaksi itseään vasten ja kietonut vasemman kätensä tämän keskivartalon ympärille.  
  
”Sä olet onnekas, että _mä_ pidän susta”, William tuhahti, ja Kasperi saattoi helposti kuvitella tämän pyöräyttävän silmiään, vaikkei nähnytkään tämän kasvoja. ”Muuten sä nukkuisit tällä hetkellä lattialla etkä muna kiinni mun perseessä.”  
  
Nyt oli Kasperin vuoro pyöritellä silmiään.  
  
”Sä et osaisi luopua musta vaikka haluaisit”, hän sanoi itsevarmana ja painoi Williamin olkapäähän kevyen suudelman.  
  
”Nyt sä luulet itsestäsi liikoja”, William sanoi. ”Sä et ole niin erityinen kuin luulet olevasi.”  
  
”Enkö? Miten mä sitten kuulin Jacquelinen sanovan aiemmin, että ’sä katsot mua kuin sulla olisi sydämet silmien paikalla’?” Kasperi kysyi pidättäen naurun äänestään vain vaivoin. Hän tunsi Williamin jähmettyvän sylissään.  
  
”Mistä lähtien sä olet ymmärtänyt ruotsia?”  
  
Kasperi nauroi hiljaa. ”Mä osaan käyttää Google Kääntäjää.”  
  
William voihkaisi kärsivän kuuloisena. ”Mä en voi uskoa että mä seurustelen sun kanssa.”  
  
”Liian myöhäistä perääntyä”, Kasperi sanoi ja nousi puolittain ylös nojaamaan käsivartensa varaan. Hän kumartui eteenpäin ja suukotti poikaystävänsä huulia pehmeästi. William nyrpisti nenäänsä, muttei protestoinut, kun Kasperi jatkoi suukkojen painelemista hänen poskelleen, leualleen ja lopulta kaulalle. Tämän kurkusta purkautui tyytyväinen voihkaus, kun Kasperi asettui takaisin makuuasentoon suudellen yhä tämän kaulaa. Hän työnsi kokeeksi lanteitaan eteenpäin, mutta William aavisti heti hänen aikeensa ja yritti kiemurrella pois hänen ulottumattomiinsa.  
  
”Ehei, me ei todellakaan panna kun mun vanhemmat nukkuu samassa kerroksessa parin huoneen päässä!” tämä puuskahti ja esti samalla Kasperi ujuttamasta jalkaansa hänen jalkojensa väliin.  
  
”Mä lupaan olla hiljaa”, Kasperi mumisi ja painoi märän suudelman tämän kaulalle.  
  
”Kyse ei ole sun äänihuulista –”  
  
”Mä lupaan pitää sut hiljaa”, Kasperi kuiskasi ja peitti Williamin suun vasemmalla kädellään, jota oli lepuuttanut tämän lantiolla. William pyristeli pois hänen otteestaan ja kääntyi toiselle kyljelleen niin, että he olivat nyt kasvotusten. Kasperi erotti verhojen läpi paistavien katulamppujen valossa tämän kirkkaat silmät, terävän nenän ja vaalean hiuspehkon, joka kehysti tämän kasvoja.  
  
”Sä olet katala. Ka-ta-la”, William sanoi painottaen jokaista tavua tökkäyksellä hänen nenänpäähänsä. Tämän äänensävy ei kuitenkaan ollut ärsyyntynyt, vaan lähinnä kiusoitteleva, eikä Kasperi ei uskonut pelinsä olevan vielä pelattu. Hän vei kätensä hivelemään Williamin poskea ja tämä ummisti silmänsä huokaisten syvään.  
  
”Huomenna. Huomenna, ennen kuin sä menet Leolle. Me ollaan mun mielestä tehty tänään itsemme tarpeeksi näkyviksi ja kuuluviksi mun perheen seurassa”, William mutisi hiljaa. ”Mä olen muutenkin aika väsynyt.”  
  
Kasperi nyökkäsi, vaikkei William sitä suljettujen silmäluomiensa takaa nähnytkään. ”Okei. Nukutaan sitten vain.”  
  
Williamin huulet kaartuivat hymyyn, ja Kasperin oli suukotettava niitä vielä kerran. Hän veti pojan lähemmäksi itseään ja antoi tämän käpertyä hänen rintaansa vasten. Tämän hiukset kutittelivat hänen alaleukaansa, eikä hänkään voinut olla hymyilemättä.  
  
”Hyvää joulua, William.”  
  
”Hyvää joulua, Kasperi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kaikki ei varmaan osaa ruotsia yhtä hyvin kuin mä, joka luen sitä pääaineenani yliopistossa, joten tässä teille ruotsinkielisten replojen suomennokset. Pahoittelen kielinörtteilyäni.
> 
> 1 = Eikö meille ole enempää lahjoja?  
> 2 = Luulen, että pukki on jättänyt loput lahjoista kotiin Tukholmaan.  
> 3 = Paljon kiitoksia.  
> 4 = Niin näyttää!  
> 5 = Mitä te tarkoitatte? 
> 
> Teitä jäi varmaan mietityttämään se tonttuvertaus. Mä en ole sitä itse keksinyt, sen alkulähde on tässä postauksessa: http://mcdavidx.tumblr.com/post/105079296074 :-) Älkää kysykö enempää. Jos pääsitte tänne asti olisin tosi kiitollinen, jos voisitte jättää itsestänne jonkinlaisen merkin, piditte sitten tai ette. Nauttikaa. Minä kiitän ja kumarran ja poistun takavasemmalle.
> 
> P.S. Huudan Twitterissä lätkästä @lumelaake. Tulkaa huutamaan mun kanssa.


End file.
